Two new team members
by scottiedog
Summary: crossover with WTR and NCIS--Two new team members join the team from Dallas before they can do that they have to track down a terrorist cell in Dallas as well as in DC, who is it?
1. Chapter 1 through 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Walker Texas Ranger, Sue Thomas Fb Eye or NCIS. I borrowing the characters from their shelves and will put them back when I am done.

**Prologue**

Gibbs and Jen were in her office reviewing what had gone on the last 10 days.

"Well, I am glad that General Hammond is safe. He is very important to Homeland Security, did you

Know that President Hayes wants him to be in charge of the Joint Chiefs?"

"No, but what I've seen, he will be good. He's a straight shooter and that's what they need, and like O'Neill said, he can have it."

"Jethro, I know politics has never been your strong suite."

"Nope," shaking his head Gibbs, "but I am glad it is him."

Looking at Gibbs, she asked with a smile on her face, "I hear the Lieutenant that was shot is heading down

To Texas?"

"Yes, he is." Gibbs looking at Jen and smirked, "Your good." Then just shook his head. "His heading down there to meet with a marine I have known for awhile. He is now Captain of Company B of the Rangers there is Texas."

"His name?" Jen looking at Gibbs with a smug look.

"Cordell Walker. He has a ranger there that has been deaf for about 7 years. Jack Carson is a buddy of Francis Gage, so Walker wants Gage to teach Carson some extra self-defense but also to rehabilitate him to get into Quantico. Carson wants to join Hudson's team when he gets out, and then be able to lead his own team when the time comes."

"Sounds like a lofty goal."

"Yup"

"Time to head back to the bullpen Jethro and do your dreaded paperwork. I'll see you later."

Gibbs got up and headed to the door then stopped, looked right at Jen and said, "Love you"

"Love you too Jethro"

Then Gibbs walked out the door and down the stairs to his team.

**Chapter One**

Ranger Headquarters

Dallas Texas

Francis Gage, known to a lot of people as Ranger Gage, was depressed. He had thought that the surgery that would restore his hearing would work, but looking back he guessed that hoping for something to work and it actually working were two entirely different things.

Two hours ago Gage was answering a call from his former boss Ranger Cordell Walker. He had spent the last seven months on the reservation with relatives of Walkers. It was nice to be able to clear the head, and he was glad that his spirit was in a lighter mood even though he was depressed.

As he walked into Ranger Headquarters, more specifically Company B, Gage felt at home. His depression lifted even more, and went directly to Walker's desk. "You wanted to see me."

"The FBI is sending Jack Carson down here for some rehab, ever heard of him?"

"Yes, I have. Carson and I went through Quantico together for training. He became a Lieutenant in the Marines, and I came here. I take it something happened?"

Walker nodded his head yes. "The FBI is sending him down here for rehab, and extra self-defense, between you, Malloy and I, I think he will be in good shape for his extra training at Quantico to go into the FBI."

"Cool," Gage said as sensed that someone had come in to talk to him and turned around to great the person.

"Gage, it's good to see you," Carson said with enthusiasm.

Gage smiled, "It's good to see you too, Carson. How have you been?"

"Other than getting shot by a sniper, I'm good," Carson said with some seriousness.

"Carson, I like you to meet my boss, " Gage gestured toward Walker, "Carson, I'd like you to meet Captain Cordell Walker."

Walker shook Carson hand that was offered, "I received your orders from Director Shepard."

Carson nodded, " I was introduced one of her agents, a Agent Jethro Gibbs."

Walker nodded, "We'll let's get to work. Gage why don't you take Carson over to Malloy's place and I'll meet you two there later."

"Ok, Walker, say Hi to Alex for me." Gage said as he guided Carson out of the office.

"Well do." Walker said as they exited the office.

After leaving the Texas Ranger headquarters, Gage and Carson, drove down to Malloy's place. When they got there they noticed DPD out and about around Malloy's place. As they got out of the vehicle, they we went directly to the officer in charge, showed their ID's, and then were let through.

Gage went directly to Malloy, "What happened?"

Malloy started to sign and speak for Gage's benefit, "My little brother and I found a Marine hogtied and bullet between the eyes."

"May I see him?" Carson asked.

"Sure," Malloy said with some hesitation.

Carson went over to the body and lifted the sheet and gasped.

"Do you know him?" Gage asked over Carson's shoulder knowing the body language of his friend.

"Yeah, he was in my unit."

Malloy signed this to Gage. Gage nodded and then said, "Call Walker and then call Director Shepard or Agent Gibbs."

"I'll do it." Malloy said and pulled out his cell phone.

**Chapter Two**

Gage put hand his buddy's shoulder, understanding fully what he was going through.

Carson sighs, "He was in my unit when we got home….."

Gage nudges Carson who turns around, who's expression is 'what?' "Jack I need you to repeat what you just said, I can read lips if you are slow enough. I lost my hearing when a car exploded close to me. Just talk normal no yelling."

Carson mouth becomes a 'OH', "Ok, I said he," pointing to the body, " was in my unit in Iraq, when we got home, he two other guys were there with me when I came out of surgery . " Jack shrugs, "I don't know what he is doing here."

Malloy comes up to them and makes himself in line with Gage, " I called Gibbs, and Walker. I also called a buddy of mine in DC."

"We might as well, go wait in the house for everyone to show up."

So the three walked to the karate school and Malloy's office to wait for everyone to show up..

FBI Headquarters

Washington DC

Myles saw the concern look at Bobby's face and asked, "What is up Bobby?"

Everyone turned to look at Bobby and Myles. They noticed that Myles had used Bobby; Myles hardly ever used Bobby's name unless is was important and by the look of both their faces it was important.

"I just received a phone call from an old friend from Dallas." Bobby paused, "Do you remember that case we worked on with the NCIS team?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"The phone call was to let me know that one of the guys from Carson's unit has been murdered. My buddy Malloy called us to let us know that he had a bomb strapped to his chest. He was wondering if we could come to Dallas to smooth things over."

Sue looked right at Bobby, "Have they called NCIS?"

Bobby nodded his head, "Malloy called Captain Walker and Gibbs before calling us. Malloy would like people that he knows. Malloy has kept in contact with me over the years but when there is a problem with bombs and such he calls me."

Tara started typing on her computer, "Bobby is the guy who called you?"

"Yes, luv. His a retired Marine and started a Private Investigator business in downtown Dallas."

Tara continued to type, "I can get us on the plane with Gibbs and his team if we ask Director Shepard really nicely."

"Do it Tara. Jen and Jethro are going to get help," Jack said in his calm commanding voice then turned to Bobby, "along with Malloy. If I remember correctly Ziva went through Quantico with him before actually staying, right Myles?'

"Yes oh fearless leader." Myles said without looking up.

Sue and Jack looked at each other , he mouthed what Myles said and they both just rolled their eyes, then Jack said, "I'll go fill in D while the rest of you get your paperwork done so we don't have to it when we get and get hounded by Randy Pitts to boot."

They all went back to work on their paperwork because dealing with Randy Pitts would make them all shuddered if they didn't get their work done in time.

**Chapter Three**

**Dallas, Texas**

**Malloy Home**

Walker arrived not fifteen minutes after Gage and Carson, who entered the home of the Malloy's with friendship and concern, "What happened, Trent?"

"The guy was hogtied and a bullet was between his eyes." Trent who answered the question when Walker walked in without turning around from the window, watching Gage and Carson teach his sister and brother some defensive.

"Something else you want to tell me?" Walker asked. He sensed that Trent was holding back, it was Trent's way of dealing with things.

"There was a bomb attached to his chest. The bomb squad from DPD was able to get it off, but on the safe side, I have called in an old friend from DC to go over the bomb with a fine tooth considering that, that is his specialty. He is a special agent from the FBI, we have been friends since Quantico."

Walker considered this for a little bit and then said, "Have NCIS been called in?"

"Yes, I called Gibbs right after I called you."

Walker nodded his head as he heard screeching tires and a heated argument outside.

--

The team of FBI and NCIS agents arrived with Ziva David at the wheel. All of them got out of the SUV, wanting to take a few deep breaths, only Gibbs was not affected, who walked over to Tony and Ziva whacked them upside the head and then glanced at them as if to say, 'your being rude'.

Bobby had the misfortune of standing next Gibbs when he started to chuckle at the two when he two felt a whack on the back of the head. Bobby turned around at Gibbs as if to say, 'what was that for' and Gibbs glare gave off, 'stop laughing at them, it's rude.'

Jack Hudson covered his hand over his mouth; he knew that Gibbs was hard when it came to etiquette especially when someone has died. Jack moved his head over toward where McGee was standing; he noticed that he began taking statements from Gage and Carson. Jack also noticed that Sue and Tara had gravitated over there as well.

Jack noticed Myles was enjoying Bobby discomfort, but he knew that soon Gibbs would be doing the same thing to him as well when he mouthed off. Jack may be leader of the FBI team but he knew that Gibbs was in charge of this investigation and they were along for the ride.

**Chapter Four**

"Hudson, Manning," Gibbs bellowed.

"Gibbs," Jack answered as he and Bobby walked with him to Trent's house.

As Gibbs, Jack and Bobby walk into the house they are met by Walker.

"Walker," Gibbs said in his usual crisp manner.

"Gibbs, Hudson, Manning," Walker said in acknowledgement.

Once Trent heard Walker acknowledge that Bobby Manning had arrived, he turned to the group.

Bobby went directly to his friend and gave him a handshake of support and then asks in concern, "You okay, mate?"

"No." Trent turned back to the window watching McGee, Tony and Ziva do their jobs which were talking to his brother and sister as well as Gage and Carson, bagging and tagging evidence, then taking measurements of the victim. He took a deep breath and started his explanation of events, "Corporal Harding had come in my office to report a terrorist cell in Dallas. I told him I would look into it. I asked him to meet me here at the house around 1530 because my brother and sister don't get home till 1700. When I went to get my notes from the saddlebags from my motorcycle. I heard a loud popping sound. I dove for cover, then looked around didn't see anything out of the ordinary until I reached Corporal Harding, who had directions to a mall in his pocket, after I found that he had single gun shot to the head."

Jack Hudson was looking at the coffee table, "Are these the papers you found?"

Trent turned from the window at Jack's question, "Yes, after getting those," inclining his head to the papers, "I bumped my hand against something strange on his torso, which happened to be a bomb. I very carefully removed my cell phone from my pocket and called DPD, who in turn called the bomb squad," turning to Bobby, "Since your team deal with terrorist cells maybe you can tell NCIS and the Rangers who made them and who the boss is."

Bobby nodded his head, and then glanced over at Sparky whose face was fixed with boiling rage. He knew Sparky knew who orchestrated the hit.


	2. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter Five**

"Jack, mate, what's going on? asked Bobby after they exited Trents house.

Jack stopped to take a deep breath, he glanced at everybody else before settling his sights back on Bobby, "Do you remember the married couple we were following a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, mate," Bobby paused a moment so that his brain could catch up, "you and Sue went under cover about that time I believe." Then looked quizzically at Jack, "you mean…" and very discreetly spelled the guys name against his thigh.

Jack briefly glanced down at Bobby and then back up, and nodded his head.

Bobby started to boil with anger, but a restraining hand from his best friend kept it from getting out of control, "Crash, the girls and especially Trent's siblings don't need to see us upset, when we get back to Ranger Headquarters and a secure room, we can explain it then, then after that we can go down to their gym and blow off some steam but not here."

Bobby nodded. He knew Sparky was right but why now? Bobby was going to ask Tara to marry him but this just put a crimp in those plans. Bobby groaned inwardly this was going to be a long day.

_-------_

Meanwhile across the driveway Gibbs had flipped his cell phone to call Abby, while gesturing for McGee to follow him to the trunk of the car.

"Abby," Gibbs said sternly, and about that time McGee had Abby on his laptop. Gibbs glanced down at the screen and bellowed Abby's name, who turned around to the computer screen, "I need you and Ducky to get flights to Dallas."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something's hinky," Gibbs said to her while his gut was telling him something was going to happen and soon.

Abby saw his face and knew he was serious, "We'll be on the first flight out."

Gibbs reached over and ended the communication and sensed Ziva as well as Tony were by his side. He looked right at Ziva and handed her a piece of paper, "Found out about this guy."

Ziva nodded. She noticed from the look on Gibbs face and sighed, this investigation was going to grueling, yes that is the word, grueling in the truest form.

**Chapter Six**

Jack looked at Walker, when he came out of Trent's house, "We need to head back to Ranger Headquarters. My team and I need to brief your team as well as the NCIS team of what I found out."

Walker and Gage walked to his truck and headed out. While the other teams saw Walker leave, they gathered their supplies and headed out as well.

When Walker arrived a Ranger Headquarters, he asked Trivette to meet the teams from DC in the secure conference room. When they arrived, they were directed to the conference room.

As soon as everyone was either standing or sitting, keeping his face in line with Sue and Gage, he stared into his explanation, "When Trent went over the Corporal's body, he found among other things, a suicide bomb attached as well as plans to blow up a few things in Dallas as well as the DC area. These plans resembled what was done a few years ago but with a definite twist. He's using a unit of Marines, Jack Carson's unit to be precise. I've already told Agent Manning who it is."

Jack looked around the room, at their expected faces, and turned to see Sue, hoping she would fill in the blanks. By the look she was giving him, Sue knew who it was. Jack then looked at his mentor's face of 5 years, he has had two mentors in his life. One being Wes Kenner and the other being Leroy Jethro Gibbs. By the look on Gibbs face, Jack knew that he knew who it was_. 'Now to drop a bomb_,' he thought. "The guy we are after is Aref Dessa."

The room was interrupted by Sydney Cooke who opened the door, looking at Jack , she said, "Agent Gans is on line 2."

Putting the phone on speaker, Jack said, "Hudson."

"I'm on speaker, good. After I talked to you, Lucy and I were able to piece together, some info that we got from Director Shepard at NCIS, that Arif Dessa has a beef with one General Jack O'Neill, so he took his nephew's team."

Seeing that Jack, Gibbs and Walker jaws clench, Sue asked, "Who is the units CO, D?"

"The General's nephew, Jon O'Neill," there was a pause and then the three men heard a voice that they recognized all to well, "Where in tarnation is my nephew?"


	3. Chapter 7 through Epilogue

_**Chapter Seven **_

_With not so much as a pause Jack answered, "With Arif Dessa General." _

_You could hear a pen drop, as the General was deep breath to keep his temper in check but everyone who knew him he was doing a poor job, "Where is he and what is he doing?" _

"_General O'Neill, Bobby Manning here, we believe that Arif Dessa has hired men to put suicide vest on your nephew team, the only problem they are having right is trying to find Jack Carson, I believe that they trying to protect him and they giving nothing away so that are putting a bullet in their heads and living the vest on." _

_Jack O'Neill what kind of vest they were but he wanted to be absolutely sure, so he asked, "What kind of vest?" he growled. _

"_The kind with detonator switch." _

"_So that they would do it themselves?!" O'Neill screeched. _

"_Yes sir," Bobby answered in monotone but he knew everyone in Ranger Headquarters that he was ticked off. _

"_Hudson, find my nephew. I am coming down there. See you in less than 3 hours." _

"_Yes sir." Hudson replied as the phone went to dial tone. Then turning to everyone else, "Find me footage or something that I can give the General. As the man said we have 3 hours, let's get to work," as everyone left Jack stopped Carson and Walker, "General O'Neill will be here in less than 3 hours because he is coming via military transport," and then directly at Walker, "he knows your Ranch?" _

"_Yes he does, I will meet him there." _

"_Take Myles with you, he needs some quiet to vent and he can't do it here." Walker nodded and headed out. Hudson looked at Carson, "I need you to be here with Trivette as we go look for Dessa. I know that your Marine training is telling you to go look for your CO, but I want to keep your six safe and I can't do that if you go half cocked, do I make myself clear?" _

"_Crystal, sir." Carson swallowed his pride, and if he really thought about it he knew Hudson was right. He would be a perfect target for Dessa, but he didn't have to like it either, but he knew understanding was half the battle. _

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Walker and Myles enjoyed the silence for about ten minutes until the circumstances of the past few days caught up with Myles, " This guy is really getting on my nerves. He is very analytical and methodical. He goes under the radar, so he doesn't get caught. His finances tend to go toward terrorism and trying to out us, Ugh! I grew up with money but this 'takes the cake' as partner and colleuge would say."_

_Walker listened. He had his own thoughts about the situation,. His 'Indian intuition', as Trivette would say, started to kick in. Walker put on the brakes, backed up and took the back way to his ranch. Every training he learned from Uncle Ray and during his solitudes in the sweat lodge, was that Dessa was going to come to his house the front way. Walker glanced over at Myles and was sorry that he put him through the jolt of his driving._

_By the time both men arrived at the edge of Walkers property, Myles understood Walkers reasoning when he saw the helicopter land with General O'Neill but it wasn't who had exited from the helicopter, this Myles frown, __'Where was he?' _he thought.

"Right here Leland," O'Neill said softly.

Walker nodded slightly to himself. With O'Neill and Walker being blood brothers there was no wonder why he was here.

Jack O'Neill had figured out the same thing , he, Walker and Myles had , that they were watching a wolf in sheep's clothing. Someone had got to one of their own and the three had a hint of an idea of who it could be: Tony Capona.

Walker knew from looking through his min-binoculars as well as hearing it form Sue and Sparky.

Jack O'Neill knew from the contacts he had in Colorado as well as in D.C. that the guy was bad news. What O'Neill had on him, he wanted to shoot him, just as bad he did with Maybourn.

Myles wanted to clip the cuffs on tightly for betraying his country and for trying to break up the team, especially messing with their secret weapon. Myles was however glad to have men like Walker and O'Neill as back up. It couldn't get any better than that.

**Chapter Nine**

As Jack Hudson was going through the papers that Trent had found, he came across something interesting. After looking at for a while, then something in his head clicked. As a sniper he had to scope out what was around him before he even got a roof of a building and the papers before him reminded him of that.

Alex Cahill-Walker walked up to Jack and handed him a coffee. She had been in court when the group came in and had found out that her husband had headed to the ranch. So, Alex decided to help out by getting everyone coffee especially if they liked strong cowboy coffee like Walker did, it would help a lot. After she handed him his coffee, Alex noticed what he was studying and gasped.

Jack turned around and looked at her, "Are you ok?"

Gage hearing the gasp went over to where Alex was standing and where Jack was sitting, which was right at Walker's desk, "What's wrong?"

"Those are plans to our ranch," Alex said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, then moved back to the plans.

Gage looked at the plans, "Yup, she's sure. These are the exact plans we had when we had to put in the extra bedroom for little James, when Alex was pregnant with him not two years ago."

Bobby, Trivette, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Sydney walked over to Walker's desk.

Bobby glanced at the plans really quick and something caught his eye, "Is there suppose to be a extra lean to on the property?"

Alex shook her, "No."

"Well, I think I found where they are putting the vests together."

Jack looked at Alex, "Can you get a warrant for your house?"

"Yeah, and I can also guarantee that Walker is on," pointing to the left side of the plans, "this side of the property."

"Alex you are starting to sound like Walker."

"Good, because his 'Indian intuition' or my gut, is telling me he is there."

"That's good enough for me," Jack and Gibbs said together.

Gibbs team and Walkers team had to smile. There was no denying the fact that Gibbs and Jack thought alike. '_Wonder what O'Neill was like?_' they thought. '_Only one way to found out_.' So the guys all headed out to where Walker was, while the girls waited for the search warrant, then they would head out as well.

**Chapter Ten**

When the guys arrived at the edge of the Walker ranch, they noticed that Myles, Walker and O'Neill were keeping an eye out for any activity.

O'Neill noticed them but already knew that Walker knew that they were there. He could bet that Walker would say that they were making enough noise to wake the dead, but to O'Neill's trained eye, he had noticed that Hudson had taken the lead and the others had followed.

Hudson crouched and then crawled to O'Neill, then asked "What have you got?" while getting his tools out to put his scope together.

O'Neill looked at Hudson with satisfaction. He was impressed that Hudson had parts to his sniper rifle in black FBI outfit, "Tony Capano is with him."

Hudson eyes hardened just a fraction, "Might have known," he muttered, then said quietly, "Dessa likes loyalty and Capona has that in spades."

Walker listened to Jack and decided to a little investigating with the mini-binoculars. What he saw made is blood boil. They had Arrow out of the barn and he was limping on his injured foot that happened not two days ago but something was off, it was like the horse was protecting something because he kept his stance even when was injured. '_Hmm, I wonder,' _Walker thought, "Sparky can you get a good angle on Arrow out in the corral?"

"Yeah, what's up, think of something?" replied Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Arrow is protecting something and I need to found out what it is."

Hudson moved his scope toward Arrow and the corral, then looked at the ground around Arrow's hooves and then said, 'Doggone it," he muttered. Jack was hoping that O'Neill had not heard him but he had.

"What's going on?" O'Neill hissed at them with a touch anger.

"Jon is buried in the corral up to his neck, Arrow, Walker's horse, is protecting him. I am pretty sure Dessa is furious right now that one: the horse hasn't stepped on Jon yet and two: that his operation has gone down hill because we have Carson and he wants him."

"Why?" asked Myles, who had been listening to the whole thing.

O'Neill smiled. He had to give it to Carter, she had hand picked Carson for the job that Jon needed. Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill had found out that Carson was a person just like Carter with all the doohickies to play with and loved to blow things up, "Jack Carson is a male version of Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter."

Walker and Jackson "Sparky" Hudson smiled. If he, Sparky, was a betting man, he knew that Bobby had heard it as well, and that he was smiling as well.

"Another words he is a combination of Tara and Bobby," said Myles with as much as deadpan as he could muster.

Gibbs was listening and had heard of Colonel Carter and was impressed, "Yup" he said at the same time as O'Neill.

Jack Hudson looked at Gibbs and gestured for him to take a 'look'. So Gibbs did, "Is it normal for both doors to the barn to be open?"

"No," Walker said. Then an idea struck him and hoped that Dessa had not thought of it but if he did, he was sure that Gibbs and his team would be able to take care of them. "Hudson, you think you can be the spotter for Gibbs and his team?'

Gibbs looked at Walker, "What are you thinking?"

"Going around back. I need to get Arrow away from Jon, because when he is injured he tends to…"

"Spit fire through his nostrils," O'Neill finished for him.

Walker nodded.

"You don't know Jon like I do. Let's just say that he has been around horses that have fire and leave at that."

Walker, Hudson, Gibbs and Myles nodded. They understood that a lot of what O'Neill was not saying was classified and could not be discussed.

"Alright, here's the plan….."

**Chapter Eleven**

As Walker was finishing his plan the women showed with the warrant for his place, and then put their plan into action.

Gibbs turned to Ziva, who was squatting with Alex, immediately went to Gibbs on her belly like the guys were, then turned his head toward DiNozzo and McGee, and motioned ever so slightly with his head . When DiNozzo and McGee arrived, they waited for his boss to explain what was going on, "Hudson is going to spot for us, while we go in the back door of the barn." Gibbs looked at them each, he knew he didn't have to say this for Ziva but he was going to say it anyway, "Head shot."

All three nodded every slightly. Then saw Walker give the signal for go, and they went.

Hudson was able to tell Gibbs through his ear wig what was going on their end as soon as they arrived, "Gibbs you have guy 150 feet from your position"

"Copy that."

With Sue up with Jack she was able to look in the scope as well. Something was telling they were walking into trap knowing Dessa MO. "Jack, you need to tell them that the guy in the tree is a decoy, go for the guy on the ground, and you are right they are about 150 feet from the guy as well as another decoy to their left, from there the guys get to the barn, two in the loft, three close to barn door," then she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with worry in his voice.

"The have Carlson. His their bargaining chip. I saw them talking about using Carlson against Jon."

Jack sighed heavily, "Someone at headquarters in letting them know what's going on, but hopefully the don't know what we are doing." Jack grabbed the scope and then let Gibbs team what they were in for.

Sue agreed, if someone knew what they what they were doing, _'it really would be a bad day,' _she thought. Sue watched from far away and knew that Walker had gotten Jon out the ant hill, gave something for the ant bites and then headed for the barn.

Jack, Sue, Myles and Bobby watched as Walker crept up to his barn, took out the two at the barn door before they could make a sound. By the time he got to the door they heard a popping sound.

"Hello Dessa, how are you? Long time no see," General Jack O'Neill said with his sarcasm but it never reached his eyes.

Dessa looked at the General with a slight bit of fear in his eyes. He was sure that he had took care of the voice but what scared him was the person in front of him. Dessa knew he was in trouble when the voice you wanted extinguish was older but more deadly than he had ever seen.

As Jack O'Neill stared at Dessa that seemed like forever, Gibbs and his team were able to come in read him his rights and cuff him while Walker undid the ropes of the woman who was hung up, and caught her as her legs gave underneath her.

"All clear, you can come down now and while your at it call an ambulance, then have Ducky met it there."

"Copy that. See you soon."

**Chapter Thirteen**

After calling Ducky, Jack and Sue headed down to the barn. As soon as Dessa saw them, he startled snarling like a ragging bull.

"Language Dessa there's language present," Jack said in a relaxed tone but no where on his body was it calm, it was really for action.

Ducky arrived with Abigail, who went directly to Gibbs, who gave her a hug, and then immediately helped Ducky with the injured Marine.

Walker came in with Jon who looked a lot better than before, "Hudson, you can take Gage with you when you leave he needs to be able to pass qualifications for our unit when he is done, but what I here from him is that he wants to continue working with you."

Jack and Sue smiled, "Carol has been emailing him lately and have also video linked with him, so they have been communicating, so it stands to reason that he wants to take her out on a date when he gets Washington."

Walker nodded his head. He had thought as much, "When his done I need him to teach our K-9."

Hudson nodded, it will be good to have an extra person on the team, who could work with Sue on the body language that she didn't catch. A second pair of eyes will be great.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion but I want to take my patient to the hospital and also have Major O' Neill looked at."

"Duck?' Gibbs asked with concern.

"If I don't get the Lieutenant to the hospital she is going to be bleed to death," Ducky sneering at Dessa.

"Get that," pointing at Dessa, "out of my sight, then get McGee down here to the evidence we need to put Dessa behind bars for good. Hudson, I think after Ducky has done the autopsy, you can take your baggage home."

Hudson nodded then tugged on his radio, "Bobby get down here and make sure Dessa didn't leave us any presents."

"_Will do Spark"_

**Epilogue**

After everything had been catalogued for the NCIS team as well as the FBI team, who found no surprises in the barn, and as soon as the Leiutenant was released from the hospital, Walker and Alex sent them on there way home to Washington D.C. Alex had made sure that all the evidence that was collected that the charges would stick for the most notorious terrorist around. Walker happened to remember a scene in the hospital that reminded him of Alex after they were first married.

"_My name is Mathilda O'Neill I am looking for my husband Jon O'Neill."_

_The nurse looked at her up and down, the woman was wearing a ratty dress, ratty hair and broken shoes. Rolled her eyes and walked off._

"_Look lady, if you don't let me see my husband I will get on the horn and call my father who is the JAG in Washington, I don't think you want ticked off Admiral at your heels right now."_

_Gibbs head jerked up. He also studied the person at the nurses station. On the surface she looked like a homeless person but if you looked deeper she all the bearings of a military officer. Then the next words that exited her mouth really got his attention._

"_Fine, you leave me no choice but to call in the big guns."_

_The nurse starting snorting like she didn't believe her, "Who, you calling mom because you sure need to, so just get out of here and let us do our work."_

"_Oh, I'm calling my mom alright, she won't like that you didn't let her daughter see her husband," Mattie smiled though the smile on her voice didn't reach her eyes. _

"_And who is that?"_

"_Marine General Sarah Rabb."_

_Gibbs got up then, "Nurse you better let her see her husband or you will find a very ticked off Marine mother in your lap, trust me you don't want that, there worse than a lioness protecting their young."_

"_Well said Gunny," Mac said as she walked to the nurses station._

_Gibbs turned around and saw Sarah Rabb standing there with her military ID out, as well as bringing up her daughters ID, "Where's my son-in-law?"_

"_R-r-r-ooom 224, ma'am"_

"_Thank you"_

Walker was sure that Gibbs and everyone in that hospital would ever forget that day. And he prayed everyday that the extra couple of new team members would fit into the FBI like they fit in his unit. He will miss Gage and Hunter but he would never forget them as they grew into FBI's finest.


End file.
